A cup of tea
by Edwilya
Summary: Luna est partie. Elle s'est envolée. Les mois passent, puis les années. Neville s'interdit d'y croire encore. Aussi lorsqu'elle réapparaît sur le seuil de sa porte après dix ans d'absence, il n'en croit pas ses yeux.


On toque à la porte. Neville relève la tête.

— Oui ?

La voix est tremblante, hésitante. Personne ne vient jamais le voir à l'atelier. Ni professeurs, ni élèves, ils le savent tous : c'est son endroit à lui. Son sanctuaire.

— Qui est-ce ? demande t-il alors.

— C'est moi.

C'est elle. Il avait cru ne jamais la revoir. Elle s'était envolée, sans un mot, juste un simple au revoir. Comme si elle n'avait pas su qu'elle partait pendant dix ans. Un « c'est moi » ne justifiait pas des années d'absence. Peut-être croyait-elle que le monde s'arrêtait de tourner lorsqu'elle n'était plus là ?

Ce n'était pas le cas. Il s'en était bien vite rendu compte. Il avait fini par admettre qu'il fallait avancer, lorsqu'il lui avait semblé clair qu'elle ne reviendrait plus.

On ne peut pas rester passif. A attendre l'impossible. Il faut bouger, même sans conviction, même sans envie, il faut donner un sens à sa vie. Son poste de professeur de Botanique l'occupait, l'empêchait de trop penser. La douleur s'estompait peu à peu. Lentement, car malgré les jours et les semaines, malgré les mois et les années, la blessure était toujours là, bien présente. Il avait fini par croire qu'elle ne s'en irait plus. Qu'elle serait son fardeau, et en même temps, la dernière chose qu'il lui resterait d'elle.

Il n'avait même pas pu trouver la force de lui en vouloir. Elle avait fait ça avec tant de naturel et de simplicité, tant d'innocence et d'insouciance, qu'il était impossible qu'elle ait pensé une seconde que son départ le blesserait autant.

Ils avait été plus qu'amis, Neville en était sûr. Mais ensuite ? Luna avait une perception si étrange des relations avec les autres, sans doute ne s'était-elle pas rendue compte du mal qu'elle lui avait causé. Quant à la raison de son départ, elle demeurait si obscure que Neville avait fini par considérer cela comme un infime facteur de plus dans son besoin d'évasion. Il avait toujours su qu'elle finirait par s'en aller, par s'envoler, elle était comme ça, Luna. Elle avait besoin de réponses. A des questions insolubles... La preuve, il lui avait apparemment fallu dix ans pour y répondre.

Malgré tous ces espoirs, toutes ses lamentations, il n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à ce qu'il ferait si elle réapparaissait. Il avait fini par écarter cette hypothèse. Par s'interdire d'y croire.

Et voilà qu'elle se tenait, sourire aux lèvres, et chevelure dorée, à la porte de son atelier, comme si de rien n'était. Il se sent bête, plongé dans ses réflexions, il en a oublié sa présence.

— Euh... Entres, dit-il.

Elle s'avance. Timidement. On a beau s'appeler Luna, se retrouver face à quelqu'un qu'on a pas vu depuis dix ans, ça déstabilise.

Elle n'est plus qu'à un mètre de lui, à présent. Neville sent son pouls s'accélérer. Il ne sait pas vraiment quoi dire. Ni quoi faire. Avant même qu'il ne se soit penché d'avantage sur la question, elle se jette dans ses bras. Il avait oublié à quel point elle pouvait être imprévisible. A quel point ça lui manquait. Alors, il décide de placer tout son amour dans cette étreinte, toute sa colère sourde, toute sa douleur. Il respire le parfum de ses cheveux, s'en imprègne. Pour ne plus jamais l'oublier. A cet instant, il réalise combien ces années sans elle ont été creuses, sans vie, des années fades. Des années oubliées, désormais. Elle est là. C'est tout ce qui compte.

Il lui fait signe de s'assoir à la petite table métallique. Il ne s'est jamais senti aussi coupable du désordre ambiant.

— Tu... tu veux du thé ? s'enquit-il en se dirigeant vers la théière.

Car Neville buvait du thé. A longueur de journées, même. Ça l'apaise. Une façon comme une autre de noyer son désespoir.

— Oh oui, bonne idée.

— Quel parfum ? demande t-il, plus pour faire la conversation qu'autre chose, de toute façon, il n'a que du thé vert.

— Au goji, répond-elle pourtant.

Neville a une fâcheuse tendance à oublier que lorsqu'on pose une question, les gens se voient obligés d'y répondre. Il ouvre de grands yeux ignorants. Tout bon botaniste qu'il soit, il doit bien admettre qu'il ne voit pas du tout ce que le peut être goji.

— C'est une baie rouge, explique t-elle alors. C'est délicieux dans du thé. J'en ai gouté, une fois, en Chine.

Il hoche la tête. Il n'a pas de goji.

— J'en ai pas. Du thé vert, ça te va ?

Elle ne répond pas, plongée dans la contemplation de chaque recoin de l'atelier. Où des centaines de plantes s'amoncellent dans un désordre effarant que Neville avait pourtant fini par trouver familier, presque rassurant.

Il hausse les épaules. Et ne réitère pas sa question. Il lui sert du thé vert, et s'assoit en face d'elle.

— Alors, qu'as-tu fait pendant toutes ces années ?

— Je cherchais.

Toujours aussi explicite. Voilà des choses qui ne changeaient pas.

— Et que cherchais-tu ?

— Rien, répondit-elle. Je cherchais, c'est tout. Je n'ai rien trouvé.

Décidément, elle n'a pas changée. Ses phrases n'ont toujours aucun sens, sont toujours aussi mystérieuses.

— Et toi ? dit-elle, changeant de sujet. On peut dire que tu as réussi. Professeur de Botanique. Ça doit être génial.

Il n'aurait pas qualifier son métier de « génial ». Supporter des gamins braillards toute la journée avait fini par perdre son intérêt. Tous gentils qu'ils soient. Mais c'est vrai que ça lui permet d'avoir son propre atelier, et ça, c'est le point positif.

— Oui, y a pire.

Elle hoche la tête et le silence s'installe. Il le voyait venir, et n'a pas su comment l'arrêter. Maintenant, il s'immisce entre eux dans un vide pesant. A cet instant, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'un pot se casse. Juste pour briser ce silence affreux.

Luna se lève alors, et se dirige vers une plante luxuriante qui grimpe sur la totalité du mur de gauche. De magnifiques fleurs s'y agrippent. D'une couleur chatoyante : un orangé flamboyant. Luna se penche vers elles, pour respirer leur parfum, et Neville en profite pour la rejoindre.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est, comme fleurs ?

Il sourit.

— Des capucines.

— C'est joli comme nom, dit-elle.

Elle est à quelques centimètres de lui, maintenant. Si belle malgré les dix années qui se sont écoulées. Le temps ne semble pas avoir laissé d'empreintes sur sa peau pâle et douce. Cette fois-ci, il ne résiste pas. C'est lui qui s'approche pour la serrer dans ses bras. Elle répond à son étreinte, et enroule ses bras autour de son torse. Il sourit de bonheur. Elle lève la tête et plonge ses yeux les siens.

— Tu m'as manqué, tu sais.

Cette phrase, il en a rêvé. Elle lui donne des ailes. Il se penche vers elle, et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il y met toute sa douleur, et tout son bonheur de la savoir de nouveau près de lui. Des sentiments contradictoires, que lui-même ne parvient pas à distinguer. Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'il est heureux, enfin heureux. Après tant d'années.

« Neville ! Hé, Neville. Les gamins t'attendent. Dépêches-toi. » lance une voix à travers la lourde porte.

Dans un effort surhumain, il parvient à relever la tête. Autour de lui, l'atelier est vide. Aucune trace de Luna. Seules des larmes sèches sur ses joues. Il s'est encore endormi sur son établi. Ça lui arrive de plus en plus souvent, ces temps-ci, de se plonger dans ses rêves pour échapper à la réalité. Ses yeux fatigués balayent la pièce.

Une tasse de thé refroidi traine devant lui.

« Neville !

— J'arrives ! »


End file.
